Attacker
by sarupetto
Summary: Goku's memory is being used. Sanzo is away from the temple.


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Saiyuki.

Title : Attacker

* * *

Goku sobs lowly, his body trembles as he hitches again and again. He tries to suppress his cry, silently curling at the corner of the bed.

He remembers back the reason why he's in this pitiful state, looking so fragile despite his hidden enormous power.

It's because of his memory; during his stay in Seiten as Konzen's pet. He was running with his guardian, his little hand being firmly grasped within the blonde's hand.

Then, his memory skips to the part where his heart almost stops; he saw his guardian in bloods, being crashed by the Seiten Gate and turned into dust.

Before he lost his control that fateful day, he remembers the promise they made, "This time, I'll hold my hand out for you."

Sanzo rides the horse faster than the lightning itself, fear grips his soul painfully.

He was finishing his job and was about to visit Hakkai and Gojyo who now lives in the neighbor village of Chang'an, when he hears in his mind Goku's scared blood-chilling scream.

He quickly changed his direction and headed to the temple. He prays within his tainted soul to see Goku as soon as he can.

'NO! NO! NO! STOP! SANZO!' Sanzo grits his teeth as he hears the scream again, almost making his head explodes with the intense force.

"Damn it!" he mutters as he whips the horse harder, trying to gallop faster than the fastest speed.

"Sa-San-Sanzo, Sa-Sanzo, San-Sanzo," pleads Goku again and again as he tries to run away from the nothingness in his room into the corner on his bed.

He feels so weak and helpless, his cries has starting to turn voiceless as his face starts to loss the colour.

Goku cradles himself back and forth trying to put together what little is left of his sane mind as his believe on Sanzo to rescue him is starting to wear out.

Finally, he can't take it anymore. He slowly lets his heavy eyelids to fall and body to limps against the wall.

Through his hazy gaze against the door, he sees a shadow of man muttering something with sinister smirk but he hears nothing. He falls into the darkness.

A shadow looms over the fallen saru, smirking as it reveals its cape. A man with silver hair and silver eyes, red hair and pearly white skin is revealed.

"Seiten Taisei. Finally, I catch you," says him calmly as he holds out his hands and takes the saru in his arms.

He stares at the sweats clinging on the saru's scrunched face, he grins sinisterly. One of his hand touches the saru's forehead, then the eyelids, the nose, the cheeks, and it stops at the lips.

'Now, now. This can be my reward, I guess' he thinks as he puts the saru on the bed again and climbs above the saru. He licks his lips and slowly dives down.

BANG! Sanzo heaves tiredly as his eyes prey on the man who is about to corrupt his charge. His hand completed with gun is pointed unwaveringly towards the filthy beast.

He looks at the shocked face of the man and says grimly, "GET . AWAY ." He shoots the man's arm as a warning that he's being serious.

The man hisses but he doesn't move an inch from Goku, only sitting on the side facing Sanzo with an underrating expression.

Oh! Now that really gets on Sanzo's nerves. He shoots again. "AAARGHHH!" He freezes as Goku's anguish cry tears the silence of the night.

The man has used Goku as his shield! He snickers at the shocked monk before he looks disgusted as he then puts his sight against the bloody saru.

"My name's Hong. Remember it well," says the man. In a blink, he throws the saru towards Sanzo and disappears into the darkness of the night.

Sanzo manages to grab the saru before the force sent by Hong sends both of them to crash against the wall. Sanzo grunts.

He gently moves the saru onto his lap before he shouts for the other monks. He tells one of them to pick up Hakkai and the rest is to assist him to cure the comatose saru until the healer comes.

In Goku's room now is only him and his charge, he has sent the monks to get back to their own rooms though many of them refuse at first with the excuses to help him.

As he smokes on the windowsill, Sanzo curses Hong with the utmost hatred he can gather in himself.

He looks at the bandaged saru who is panting tiredly on the bed, sweats running against the already drenched temple and body.

He stops, wasn't that he had said he'd never ever care for someone anymore? But then, he knows that Goku is the only one who can make him go against anything. He sighs ironically.

Knock! Knock! "Hello, Sanzo. Is he okay?" asks Hakkai, carrying a tray with foods and medicines. He has come earlier using his demonic speed and cured Goku.

The saru would have been in severe state if not for Sanzo's actions. "He's okay if the bandages and the whimpers are anything but the signs," says Sanzo mockingly, not really trying to hide his irritation.

Hakkai laughs silently at the monk's attitude, sure enough he can see that Sanzo is so damn worried of the saru right now.

In fact, when arrived earlier, the monk was about to sprint into the forest to chase the man named Hong if not for his persuasion that Goku needs him.

"Ungh~" whimpers Goku as he opens his eyes slowly. Squinting against the light a little, he finally registers Hakkai's cheerful face and Sanzo's aggravated one in front of him.

As Hakkai asks him whether he's fine or not, he just grins tiredly but with the full intent to say that he's really fine.

Then, the healer makes the last check up on him before the healer returns to his home, leaving Goku alone with Sanzo.

Goku tries to sit back but the monk scolds him and says that he must stay in bed or else he'll be the shoreiju's target.

"Sorry, Sanzo. I… I can't remember what has happened last night. Can you tell me?" asks Goku, sitting against the bedhead. He looks at Sanzo innocently.

Sanzo is actually relieved to the last of his bone since he knows that whatever the hell happened last night to Goku, the saru will never be able to handle it. Not now though maybe later.

Sanzo huffs as he walks to the door, "I don't know what happened, all I know is the attacker's name was Hong." "Was, Sanzo?" asks Goku already knowing the answer.

Sanzo's hand is on the door, "Yes, 'was' because I kill him." Goku smiles. Just an inch before Sanzo closes the door from the outside, Goku says, "Thanks."

Then, everything is just as normal as they always have been.


End file.
